


Royal Serendipity

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Doctor Who Secret Santa, Doctor Who Secret Santa 2018, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: Prince John is next in line for the throne of the Kingdom of Gallifrey. With his father wanting to peacefully abdicate his position, he's bound by law to marry before his coronation. Problem is, he can't find a woman who will look past his crown, and he's tired of searching.Lady Rose Marion Tyler isn't interested in finding love again after a failed engagement. She receives a special invitation from the Royal Family to meet the Prince, which she nearly doesn't accept. The man she comes to know is far more than who she expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rachel_Lu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/gifts).



> My DWSS fic for 2018! Hope you enjoy, love.
> 
> Rachel_Lu prompted: Fantasy princess/prince situation, or historical drama-esque.
> 
> Thanks to meanwhileinpetesworld for beta'ing.

Prince John was next in line for the throne of the Kingdom of Gallifrey. By all accounts, he was ready for it. He’d studied well and took after his father, King Ulysses.

The King felt he’d served and served well for a sufficient time. His hair white but still thick as ever, he wanted to abdicate and live out his days in peace with his wife.

Except there was one problem: by law, the heir to the throne must marry before they receive the crown. Exceptions would be made for extraordinary events, but a special circumstance this was not, and the Council would not bend.

The Prince, however, was not so inclined to follow the law. Not because he was opposed to marriage; on the contrary, he was quite the romantic at heart. Queen Sybil had thrown several balls for all the eligible ladies of Gallifrey, even princesses and ladies of high-born status from other kingdoms. John saw through it all. These galas were nothing more than hunting parties for the opposite sex, no different than the stag rides he and his father had taken in the countryside. Nobody seemed interested in John for himself; rather, they fawned over his good looks and position and competed with each other for a spot on his dance card. A few had been promising, but upon further time spent with them, he didn’t see himself falling in love.

Thus, he and his mother agreed: One more ball, and if a suitable match couldn’t be found, they’d begin a more meticulous search, estate by estate. Perhaps not all the eligible ladies had attended the balls, so they’d start with those families.

The evening came and went. John excused himself halfway through.

Queen Sybil herself couldn’t travel through the land, so John employed the help of his beloved former governess Sarah Jane Smith and his cousin, Donna Noble, granddaughter of Wilfred Mott, Duke of Chiswick. Those two women knew him better than anyone. Surely as they combed the land they could find _someone_ suitable.

\--

Lady Rose Marion Tyler of the Torchwood Estate happened to be one of those eligible ladies, but after her failed engagement to James Stone, she wasn’t eager to try again. Rose would not inherit the estate, as that would go to her brother Anthony upon their father’s passing. Their parents, the Earl of Powell Peter Tyler and the Countess Jacqueline Tyler, had agreed she could remain single and at the property for as long as she desired.

Rose had grown fiercely independent through the ordeal. When she’d met James, she’d only seen him with stars in her eyes, being as young as she was at sixteen. James, for his part, had only wanted to align himself with the Tylers for Rose’s considerable dowry. Then it was discovered that he was running a scheme of marrying ladies and dashing with their purses, and he’d made the mistake of trying to land his biggest con yet.

She determined she’d never let anyone deceive her again. Suitors came to call. She refused to entertain them, and soon they stopped calling at all.

Until, that is, the Torchwood Estate received a visit from a Lady Donna Noble and Governess Sarah Jane Smith.

Jacqueline had begged Rose to come down for tea, but Rose refused until her mother revealed who the guests were. She’d fallen into the trap of too many surprise teas.

“Rose,” her mother whined, “please! You won’t be disappointed this time, I promise. There’s not a man here, I swear.”

“But there’s something else. You don’t beg without good reason. Just tell me who it is.”

Jackie sighed. “Special guests from the King and Queen.”

She put down her book and stared incredulously at her mother. It was no secret that the Prince was in need of a bride because it was all the other ladies could talk about. They gushed about his dishy good looks and how wonderful it would be to become the Princess. Was that all there was to him, his good looks and status? No, she’d been through that once already. She wouldn’t fall prey to a pretty man again, Prince of Gallifrey or not. “Mum, you know how I feel about this. I’ll not be down for tea. Besides, guests like this wouldn’t stop without advanced notice. You could have told me they were coming as soon as you’d received the letter, and maybe I’d be more agreeable.”

“They came just to meet you, though. You should at least say hello. Bring your book and you can sit in the corner and brood all you want. They’re royal guests. We mustn’t snub the King and Queen of all people. They’ve been good for Gallifrey.”

She sighed. It was good point, ulterior motives aside. “I know.”

“Then come down, please? If they make an offer, it’s not like you have to accept.”

That didn’t help. Honestly, she would have to invest in an anti-wrinkle cream soon from all the scowling. “Fine. Only for a little bit, though.”

Jackie squealed. “Thank you, love!”

\--

Pleasantries dispensed, they took their places at the round table in the sitting room. Except Rose. She took a chair by the window and buried her nose in a book. Sarah Jane asked after the estate and tenants and made small talk.

Donna found Lady Rose to be quite peculiar. She was pleasing to the eye, something she knew John cared for, even if he never said. However, she had no interest in advocating for herself or further improving her status. The Countess attempted to turn the conversation to Rose, but after the third time, she excused herself.

The Countess then apologized profusely. “She’s normally not like this. She’s not ungrateful for your visit, but she’s not amenable to… well…”

“Marriage?” Sarah Jane offered.

“News travels, yes, and everyone knows about the Prince. She was engaged at one time, but it wasn’t a suitable match. No fault of her own. Rose is a pleasant girl otherwise. She keeps close company these days, would rather that than mingle with her peers.”

Sarah Jane shared a glance with Donna. “What does Rose like to do with her time?”

“Painting, needlework, reading, riding. All the typical things a lady likes, you know. She’s wonderful at the pianoforte. She’s kind to others, doesn’t like when things are unjust. I know those traits aren’t uncommon among ladies her age, but she really is special.”

“There’s a definite difference, trust me. I’ve seen plenty to know.”

\--

_“ROSE!”_

She would have been concerned that she could hear her mother in the foyer all the way from her room, but if something were awful, she would have screamed for her father.

“Rose! Rose! Look what came, special delivery in the _Royal_ Post!”

She rolled her eyes at the _thump-thump_ of her mother’s feet up the staircase. _Royal._ Fantastic. Jacqueline Tyler just couldn’t let it go, could she?

She met her mother in the hall, who thrust the paper into her hands.

 _Lady Rose Marion Tyler of the Powell Estate and Family_  
Are cordially invited as guests of the Royal Family at the Lupine Estate  
For the Meán Fómhair holiday

“But that’s a whole week!” Rose exclaimed.

“A whole week to celebrate the fruits of the harvest, yes. I hear the Lupine Forest is gorgeous this time of year, being in the north, and the leaves are already changing.”

“Mum, you said if they made an offer, I wouldn’t have to accept.”

“But _Rose!_ It’s an invitation from the Royal Family, addressed to _you._ Not your father and I. Something this important likely won’t come again.”

“I don’t understand, though. I hardly spoke at that tea. I left early because you kept trying to sell me off.”

“I hear the Prince is nice. You should at least meet him.”

“Mum! I am not interested in marrying anyone. Ever. I don’t care if he’s the bloody Prince. I’m. Not. _Marrying!”_ She shoved the thick paper back at Jackie, stormed off, and slammed her door.

\--

Dinner that night wasn’t any better.

“Pete, ask Rose what came in the post today.”

“Mum!”

“Ask her, Pete.”

Her father smiled. “What came in the post today, Rose?”

“Dad, don’t make this worse.”

“Never mind Jacks. I’m curious to see what’s got you worked up.”

“It was an invitation from the Royal Family, Pete.”

His eyebrows lifted. “Was it now? Another invitation to a ball you won’t attend anyway? Can’t be. You wouldn’t be irritated at that.”

“No, Pete. It was an invitation for her and her family to attend Meán Fómhair at the Lupine Estate.” Jackie held out the paper.

He studied it. “Oh! That tea must have been successful.”

“In spite of Rose’s excusing herself early. She has her mother to thank for that.”

Rose set down her fork noisily. _“She_ is sitting at the table, and _she’s_ not going, so you can forget it.”

Jackie protested, “It’s not every day you get an invitation to attend such a personal event with the Royal Family. We’re always welcome to big events as part of the nobility. Not that you’ve ever been interested in going. We always have a lovely time. Queen Sybil holds the best teas.”

“Right, and I won’t be getting an invitation again after this, so you can forget I ever received it.”

Pete offered, “I’ve met the Prince, y’know. He’s a good lad.”

Rose scoffed. “The way the other ladies talk about him, he’s not much more than his looks.”

“Oh, that’s not true. Remember when I visited the Palace during the nobility gathering a few months back? We had a good night of cards and cigars. He’s quite competitive, like you. Tells a good story.”

Why couldn’t anyone respect her wishes? “Oh, don’t.”

“I made it to the final round. We were on the same team. We managed to oust our opponents, and then I managed to best him in the end. He shook my hand after. I’d love to give him the chance of a rematch.”

“Good for you.” She set her napkin on the table. “If you’ll excuse me.”

\--

Rose thought that might have put an end to the matter, but she encountered no such luck at breakfast.

Jackie brought up how wonderful it would be to take up breakfast at the Lupine Estate. “Imagine how the sunlight would flood the room and glint off the silver serving platters and the Queen’s jewels.”

“But then you’d go blind, Mum.”

“It’d be worth it.”

“We have silver platters here.”

“But they’re not _royal_ silver platters, dear. This is your chance to eat with the royal cutlery! How devastating to miss that chance.”

“Devastating indeed. So devastating I’ll be relieved to never be bothered with it again.”

“But _I_ will be! I’ll never speak of anything else again! How my daughter deprived me a chance to partake of the royal roast. How my dear, sweet daughter deprived me of the chance to purchase a few new dresses for her and me to eat around the royal table. How my dear, sweet, lovely daughter missed a chance to grace the Prince with her dear, sweet, lovely presence.”

That was a good point. Jacqueline Tyler would never let her live it down. Maybe she should agree just so she would leave her alone. It was only a week, right? Maybe some fresh air would do her good.

But a week with her mother fawning over her saying two words to the Prince at dinner… “Fine.”

“Fine? You’ll go?”

“On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“I go by myself.”

Jackie’s jaw dropped. “B-but Rose—”

Pete stood. “I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding. I’ll draft a letter.”

“But Pete!” Jackie protested.

Rose grinned like the cat with the cream. “What did you said about new dresses?”

“You don’t deserve any new dresses!” She lobbed her napkin across the table.

“You wouldn’t want me to sit around the _royal_ table in something old, would you? I don’t believe I have any autumnal-themed garments appropriate for a week-long _royal_ celebration of the harvest.”

Jackie glared.

She laughed. “Look, Mum, this has never been about meeting the Prince. Maybe he is nice, and maybe I’ll have a friend by the end of the week. This has been about you trying to force me into something. So if I’m going to do this because you want me to, I’ll do it my way or not at all.”

“You are stubborn, I’ll give you that.” She peered at her daughter and sipped her tea.

“I got it from you.”

“Too right you did. It’s that Prentice blood. Let’s pay a visit to the dressmaker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and John meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to mention, this fic borrowed lines from [this list of prompts.](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/179914791630/arranged-marriage-au-starter-sentences)

Trunks packed and stowed on the carriage, Rose embarked on the two-day journey north. She took her maid, Gwen, and the drivers, Mickey and Jake.

“You do know how many ladies will be jealous on your return?” Gwen asked.

“I don’t care.”

“What if you actually like him?”

“I don’t think I will, not as more than a friend. I’m really not interested in romantic entanglements.”

“You will be cordial, though?”

“Of course. I’m not opposed to friendship. This isn’t his fault. If anything, this is worse for him than me. He’s bound by law and tradition.” She crocheted a shawl for a bit. “Maybe my view softened a bit when Dad said he’d met him.”

“Oh?”

“If Dad thinks he’s fine, then maybe I should at least give him a chance.”

\--

“You’re sure about this, Donna?” John touched up his hair in the looking glass. Today was the big day, the day the Lady Rose Tyler was to arrive at the Lupine Estate. “From the way you’ve sold her, seems like she’s the real deal.”

“Granted, I saw her for all of half an hour, but she was the only woman not tripping over her own feet to meet us.”

“Maybe she wasn’t just having a bad day. Maybe she’s always dour.” Satisfied with his artfully tousled tresses, he turned to his cousin.

“Her mother insisted it was not her modus operandi.” She brushed some lint from the sash of his official suit. “You look nice. Are you nervous? You’re only negative when you’re nervous. Or hungry, or irritated. Which you are quite a bit, come to think of it.”

“I can’t take much more of this.”

“I know.”

“I feel so lonely. Hardly anyone knows me. Really knows me, I mean. Everyone knows who I am, of course.”

“But nobody sees you?”

“Yes.”

“Aside from me?”

“You and Sarah and my parents. Few other family members. Some of the staff.” He sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to be King. I just don’t want to do it alone.”

“You need a hand to hold?”

“Yes.”

“You won’t be alone, no matter what. You’ll have all of us around you.”

He smiled. “I know.”

“But it’s not the same. I understand.”

“If nothing comes of this, I’ll just have to make an offer to the next Lady I meet and put up with it.”

“Even if she takes advantage of your purse for the rest of your life?”

“Even so. I’ll fulfill my duty.”

“Let’s be on then. Carriage should arrive soon.”

“Its passenger, more importantly.” He held out his arm for her.

\--

“Rose, look.” Gwen drew back the curtain. “There it is, the Lupine Estate.”

She leaned towards the window. “It’s huge!”

It was indeed, even bigger than the Powell Estate, a massive rustic lodge made of wood and stone. Even more majestic was the surrounding forest, the Lupine Wood. Bright yellow and orange and red hues reflected the sun and lit the interior of the carriage in the morning light.

Figures had taken their places on the front steps, and upon drawing closer, their identities were confirmed. The King and Queen, the staff, and...

Rose drew in a breath at the sight of the Prince and his noble figure.

“A gasp, Lady Rose? Me thinks you saw a handsome Prince.”

She glanced over her shoulder and grinned. “Shut up, Gwen.”

“You’ve never been able to resist a pretty face. Good smile and a nice bum. Here, hand me your crochet.”

“Is my hair alright?”

Gwen tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “There. I thought you weren’t excited.”

“I think it’s the excitement of arriving. Once I’m settled, I’ll be fine.”

“I’m sure,” she teased as she stowed the unfinished shawl.

\--

The carriage stopped in front of the steps.

John swallowed, belying his confident stance.

King Ulysses whispered, “Easy, son. Step forward now.”

“Shouldn’t you greet her first?”

“She’s not  _ our _ guest.” He nudged his son with his shoulder. He said to the Queen, “He’s never been nervous before, not even with the Lady from France.”

“Good sign, you think?”

“We shall see. They’ll have to get to know one another first.”

\--

The door to the carriage opened, and one of the drivers assisted her down the two steps. She froze at the sight of him, as did he.

John spoke first. “Hello.” He grinned, then shook his head. “Forgive me, Lady Rose.”

“It’s alright, Your Royal Highness.” She curtsied.

“Call me John, please. You’re our guest, and I won’t put up with formalities on holiday. Or ever, really. Will that bother you?”

“Not at all. Rose it is, then. This is my lady’s maid, Miss Cooper, Gwen. And my drivers, Mr. Smith and Mr. Simmonds, Mickey and Jacob.”

“Thank you all for coming and thank you for bringing Rose safely. Jack, my valet, will show you to your accommodations, and please enjoy your time. The grounds are yours to explore.” He returned their bow. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” She smiled, and they traveled up the steps of the lodge.

“Might I introduce the Lady Rose Tyler to His and Her Majesties.”

Rose curtsied before each.

Sybil smiled. “Now that’s out of the way, you may call us Ulysses and Sybil. You’re the guest on holiday. It’s wonderful to get a break from the pressures of formalities. Donna has offered to show you your accommodations, and then we’ll meet for lunch.”

Donna smiled. “Follow me.”

They didn’t say much on the way, as Rose was mortified, but once they’d made it to her room, she said, “Donna, I’m so sorry for how I was when you visited.”

“Don’t be. If your mother’s anything like mine, she natters on about things. She bothered me until I married Lee.”

“Mine is like a dog with a bone. I’ve grown to be stubborn like her.”

“Sometimes stubbornness is needed. I’ll leave you to your room to get settled and return when lunch is served.”

—

While the party retired to the drawing room after lunch, John stopped Rose outside the door. “I wondered if you might like a tour of the grounds? We could go for a walk in the woods. Donna and Lee would accompany us.”

“That sounds lovely.”

“I’ll send for your cloak. The air will be cool out of the sun.”

“Thank you.”

Donna and Lee should have walked behind the pair, but John and Rose had walked for a bit down the path into the woods and found the other couple had disappeared. John laughed. “She may be my cousin, but she may as well be my sister. And she loves that man more than anybody.”

“As she should.”

“It gives me hope to know that kind of love exists.”

“My parents are like that. Seems your parents as well.”

“Indeed. They are well-suited. He may run the country, but she has given him plenty of counsel. I suppose watching them is why I’ve not settled yet.”

She stopped. “Let’s not start my stay on any pretense, John.”

“I agree.”

“I am aware of your duty to the kingdom, so I know there are at least some motives in play.”

“None cruel, I can assure you.”

“I didn’t think so. In all my overhearing of gossip, no one thinks you unkind.”

“That’s good to know.”

“I also know that this trip was prompted after several failed attempts at finding a partner suitable for marriage.”

“Not…  _ that _ many. Not bordering on serious, anyway. I have never pursued anything I wasn’t at least partly sure of. And it’s my understanding you’ve not had much success either.”

“Fair enough. I suppose you would have heard.”

“A situation which was entirely unfortunate and not your fault, and I’m happy the Crown was able to provide you justice. It’s hard to find someone who is truly interested in knowing one’s person, isn’t it?”

“That it is.” She sighed and continued down the path. “In the interest of transparency, I only agreed to join your family for the week to get my mother to shut up.”

“Oh.” He nodded, his eyes falling to the ground.

“My mother hasn’t made a big deal of suitors, not after I refused to meet with any for some time. Understandably, she’d make an exception for this. I would not have come if she hadn’t kept on about it.”

“I see.”

“That’s not a slight on you, I hope you understand.”

“What is it, then?”

“Simply put, John, I don’t know you. Considering my prior circumstances, my opinion is that marriage isn’t to be stepped into lightly.”

“A sentiment with which I agree, hence our present position.”

“It’s only a matter of caution, if a bit cynical.”

“Sometimes caution is warranted, and skepticism can be healthy.”

“I used to be more carefree. Sometimes I miss it.”

“Is there anything that helps you feel less careworn?”

“My brother, Tony. He’s still young. Belief in magic comes easy to him. Soon he’ll feel the weight of responsibility, and I suppose he’ll be careworn as well.” She laughed in spite of herself. “I don’t know why I’m speaking like this. You hardly know me. I must seem dreadful. I promise I’m not like this normally.”

“Not at all. Sometimes it helps to confide in another person.”

“It does.”

He surveyed the path in front of them. “Do you find the grounds to your liking?”

“What I’ve seen, yes. My mother could only tell me what she’d heard, but it hardly compares. I don’t think I’ve ever been in a place more peaceful. I’d love to paint it.”

“You do paint, that’s right. I’ve heard, anyway.”

“Yes.”

“Did you bring your paints? I’d like to watch.”

“Unfortunately not.”

“Perhaps another time, then.”

She resisted the urge to stop and stare at him. Quite a bold assumption, wasn’t it? Maybe he hadn’t meant it as it appeared. Maybe he’d meant they could be friends and she could visit again.

His Adam’s apply bobbed at her lack of reply. “Donna and I and the other cousins used to run in these woods. They weren’t so peaceful then, full of the squeals of children.”

“I imagine there are plenty good hiding places.”

“I’m sure Donna and Lee have found their way to one at this very moment.”

“How irresponsible of our chaperone.”

“Donna? Responsible? Psh!”

“Responsible enough for you to send her out to meet all the eligible bachelorettes in your stead.”

“Yes. She’s the most responsible person I know. Her grandfather, on the other hand, the Duke of Chiswick, watch out for him. He’ll sneak out at night to the top of the hill behind their estate to watch the stars. Speaking of stars, the current meteor shower promises to be at full strength later this week if the sky isn’t cloudy. Might you be interested in viewing?”

She wondered at his ability to weave topics together so rapidly. “I might.”

“Down the path are a few cabins near a clearing. The staff will make them up for the evening, and there’ll be hot cider and a bonfire, and a few of the servants play, so there’s dancing.”

“I love a bit of dancing.”

“We’ve done this every year since I can remember. Though my parents won’t be joining. They say their hair is too gray to partake in young people’s activities.”

“Aren’t there wolves at night?”

He looked at her curiously. “Why?”

“Lupine Forest, isn’t this called? Surely because there are wolves.”

“Are you afraid of the big bad wolf, Rose?”

She blushed at his grin. “Not in particular. Just wondering is all.”

“They’ve migrated from our grounds. Every now and again you can hear their song if they’re close enough.”

“Either that, or there’s an overabundance of the flower.”

“Not this far north. Lupinus albus grows in warmer climates.”

“Of course. How silly of me.”

“Not silly at all.” He halted then, touching Rose’s arm. She nearly drew it away when he leaned down to her ear. “Look, through the trees to your left.”

A deer stood in the distance, caught in a sunbeam, eyes trained on them. They stared back for some time until the deer perceived them no longer as a threat and continued its path.

“Sorry for startling you.” He’d noticed how she flinched.

“Thank you for pointing it out to me.”

“I’ve heard it said that a deer sighting is good luck.”

“You think?”

“I hope.” He held her gaze for a moment.

“If nothing else, I’m glad to have made a new friend.”

“Me, too.”

\--

They eventually made it back to the house, meeting Donna and Lee on the way.

He slowed and stopped at the line of trees surrounding the lodge. “Rose, if I may…”

“Yes?”

“I’ve not been keen on searching for too much longer. I’m weary of it.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“If it would not be considered too forward of me, or too encroaching, if at the end of the week, or even before that, you don’t see the potential for a match…” He scrubbed the back of his neck. “A real one, you know. Tell me. I’ve no interest in forcing something on you that you don’t desire. Say the word and you won’t hear from me again.”

“That’s kind of you, thank you.”

He nodded and turned to the lodge, and her heart sunk a bit at the disappointment in his face.

“John?”

He turned. “Yes?” he asked quietly.

“I did enjoy our walk. The honesty was needed.”

“I agree.”

\--

Dinner was lovely. Rose was a perfectly comfortable addition to the family’s conversation. John sat across from her, noticing she avoided his gaze most of the time. He didn’t mind. He liked having a moment to observe her, to really study her, though it was hard to process anything when she sparkled as she did. Her smile was radiant.

After dinner, Donna stepped into his room. “How do you feel, John?”

“I…” He sighed. “I think I’m in love.”

“Already? Hardly surprising. Everyone noticed you making moon eyes at her. You didn’t catch on, but I took to making her laugh on purpose so I could watch you swoon.”

“She’s different, real. I feel like I’m talking to another human being.”

“She doesn't fawn over you?”

“No! It’s been refreshing, to say the least. And when she looks at me, it feels like the sun on a winter’s day, how it warms the skin when the wind stills.”

“Oh, god, you are gone. You don’t break out the poetry unless it’s serious, bad poetry doubly so. Well, don’t do anything to embarrass yourself now.”

That night, he dreamed of those eyes, and they burned bright as the sun itself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't come up with a clever summary because I'm feeling awful. Good stuff happens. That's all I got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to meanwhileinpetesworld for the beta. I've added stuff since she's looked at it, and I'm sick and feeling awful today, so I apologize for any annoying mistakes, lol.
> 
> This fic borrowed lines from [this list of prompts.](http://gingergallifreyan.tumblr.com/post/179914791630/arranged-marriage-au-starter-sentences)

“Jack,” John said to his trusty valet the next morning, “ready the horses, will you?”

“Going for a euphemism here?” The man winked.

“It’s a nice ride through the woods, picnic by the waterfall. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Right, I’ll send word to the stable. I’ll make sure they saddle Idris for her. Or maybe I should let you saddle the prettiest mare?”

“Jack!”

—

“What do you think so far? You didn’t say much last night after dinner.” Gwen pinned Rose’s hat into place. “There, should keep it still while riding.”

“I enjoyed spending time with him.”

“But do you like him?”

“As a person and a friend, yes. He’s kind and thoughtful, good to talk to. Charismatic.”

“And he’s handsome.”

“Well.” She fought a smile. “Yes, he is.”

“I know you have reasons for being reluctant, but can you see yourself liking him as more than a friend?”

“If I’m honest…” She turned in her seat to look directly at Gwen. “I wasn’t planning on falling in love again.”

She touched her cheek. “I know you weren’t.”

“If I’m honest, then yes, logic says I should. He’s perfect, exactly my type. But that’s the problem. James was, too.”

She sat next to Rose. “The Prince isn’t James, though.”

“No, he’s not. Far from him.”

“It’s hard to trust that, isn’t it?”

“Yes.”

“I’m sure as you spend more time with him, you’ll be able to see past it.”

“Part of me wants that. Part of me is scared to trust again.”

“Maybe you should just go for it. You could debate with yourself the whole day long, but you might be missing out on what’s right in front of you.”

“You’re right. I should try. It’s what he invited me for.” She shrugged. “If it doesn’t feel right, there’s no harm done, he assured me. Thank you, Gwen.”

“Happy to help, m’lady. Besides, some of the staff had mentioned how he watched you at dinner. Said he had the stars in his eyes.”

“I didn’t notice.”

“Jack said he’s never looked at anyone that way. The Prince likes you.”

“How can he? He doesn’t know me.”

“He’s had to meet a few ladies in his time. I reckon he knows the real thing when he sees it.” A knock at the door interrupted them, which Gwen answered.

Jack’s voice sounded from the hall. “The Prince wishes to know if Lady Rose is ready. He’s eager to begin their morning ride, but he says she should take her time, and when she is ready to meet him at the front of the house.”

Gwen smiled at Rose. “Are you ready?”

She fiddled with her gloves. “As I’ll ever be.”

He bowed in greeting. “Good morning, Lady Rose, and if I might add, the lady who’s hung the moon.” He winked.

Rose found the man’s grin disarming, and she smiled in spite of herself. “I don’t know about that. He couldn’t possibly have made up his mind already. I only arrived yesterday.”

“Get to know him a little. You’ll understand.”

Now she was curious. Who was this Prince, really?

\--

“This noble steed here is Rassilon.” John patted the leather riding gear, then examined it. “Adric, don’t forget to condition Rassilon’s saddle. It’s been in our family for generations.”

“Sir,” he acknowledged.

“And your mare is Idris. She’s an intuitive horse, perfect for your first ride out of this stable.” He held out an apple. “Her favorite, from our own orchard.”

She petted Idris’s muzzle as the horse took no time in searching out her prize. “You have an orchard here? That’s unsurprising. You mentioned cider. Can we see it later?”

“Yes. I planned to take us there today. Do you need help?”

“I love riding. I can manage a horse just fine.” With that, she placed her left foot in the stirrup and swung her right leg over.

“Not even side saddle?”

She adjusted her skirts and shrugged. “If you don’t have to ride side saddle, I shouldn’t have to, either. Why should I sacrifice my comfort because I’m a woman?”

He merely stared.

She giggled at his dropped jaw and prompted, “Are we going anywhere in particular or straight to the orchard?”

“Yes, sorry.” He clicked his tongue for Rassilon to walk.

After a tour of the eastern and southern woods, they headed west to the orchard. Some grounds staff were busy collecting the fruit. They meandered in a row unpopulated by others. Idris and Rassilon had a feast for themselves with the fruit on the ground.

He offered an apple, picked from higher in the tree. “Royal hybrid, you’ll find none sweeter. Ours have been crossbred and cultivated for a perfect blend.”

Rose took a bite and smiled at the flavor. “Oh, this is good. I can see why the horses love it.”

He spoke around a mouthful. “They don’t need to sweeten the cider at all. This year’s harvest is particularly spectacular.”

“Wait.” She pulled out her handkerchief and wiped his chin. “Bit of juice.”

“Thank you.” He caught some movement over her shoulder and found several staff watching in the trees. “Back to work! Nothing to see here.”

One of them shot back, “Plenty to see in my book!”

He blushed furiously at the following snickers.

She giggled. “Were we giving them a show?”

“A bit, yeah. I suppose even working for the royal family gets boring and the need for gossip arises.”

“You have eyes and ears everywhere.”

“I do. Not that it matters. Many have known me since I was a lad, either by watching me grow or growing up with me. We’re all family in the palace. Are you interested in staying any longer?”

“You see one apple, you’ve seen them all.”

“Exactly. Further down the path from yesterday is a small waterfall and pond. I brought lunch in my saddlebag, if you’re interested. Sandwiches and the like.”

“I’d love it. I wish I’d known. I might have grabbed my sketchbook.”

“We can always visit again. It would be lovely to see your work.”

“Maybe later?”

“By the fire?”

She stopped. “You are a bit of a romantic, aren’t you?”

“I am.”

“Do you feel inclined to romance because of me or because of your current imposition?”

“We haven’t known each other for more than a day, but what little I know of you I find extraordinary.”

She rolled her eyes. “Like what?”

“You know your value and don’t apologize for it.”

“Anyone can know the value of their purse, John,” she teased.

“I don’t mean monetarily. Not that I’m ungrateful to be in my position, but I despise what the class system has turned people into. People have forgotten that we’re all human, no matter one’s title or manner of dress or the size of one’s home. No one is lesser by virtue of one’s inheritance.”

“Do you think you’ll change it?”

“I can’t on my own.”

How had they come to be standing so close? Rose shivered at the intensity in his gaze. Then he grinned like a mad man and threw her into momentary dissonance.

“Sorry, bit off track.” He backed away towards the horses. “What I meant to say was those who know their own worth tend to value the worth of others. That’s true of anyone I’ve met. And you… well, you haven’t got a false bone in your body.”

She narrowed her eyes and fought a smile. “What makes you so sure?”

He shrugged. “Prove me wrong.” He petted Rassilon’s muzzle.

 _Damn it._ Her heart pounded out of her chest. He had to go and be so… James had never spoken to her like that. And she’d always been a fool for a pretty man with a horse.

\--

Later that night, by a fire in the library, he studied her sketchbook. Rose nursed her cup of tea, lost in the flames, as he took his time with its pages of landscapes and portraits.

He finally spoke. “Who are these people?”

“They’re in the town near my home. Baker, florist, smith.”

“It appears I was right.” The corner of his lips turned up. “I feel I know them just by looking at your work. I want to know them, even. You’ve captured their essence.”

She gazed at the fire again.

“There’s a reason I never met you at any of the balls.”

“I can’t stand them. There’s got to be more to life than keeping an eye on one’s neighbor or sporting the latest fashions from Paris.”

“I can’t stand them either, or Paris, for that matter. I wish you’d come, though. We could’ve been miserable together.” He sighed. “Then again, if you’d come, perhaps I might not have been so miserable. My mother wouldn’t have needed to throw any. Well—” he smiled whimsically— “maybe for a different reason.”

“What?”

He swallowed and looked away. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have. Silly of me.”

“It is ludicrous, isn’t it? Two complete strangers who know nothing of each other, being brought together like this.”

“I should like to know you, if I’m honest.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes. Is that alright?”

She thought of her conversation with Gwen that morning. And as she’d promised, Rose had enjoyed their time together when she wasn’t imposing her hesitations onto him. And as much as she’d wanted to be ignored by suitors, she liked that she blushed at his attentions. What’s more, she actually liked him. Not only because their personalities fit so well together, as her father had suspected, but she also found him attractive in every way.

She inhaled. “Yes, that’s alright.”

“Really?”

She giggled. “I said yes. And I’d like to know you, too.”

“Oh, that’s… that’s…” The look of joy on his face was adorable.

“Made you speechless?”

“Apparently.” He inhaled. “I’m so happy.”

Her hand found his. “I’m glad you’re happy. It’s becoming on you.”

“What to do now… ehm, Rose, might I read to you?”

“I’d like that.”

\--

Donna cleared her throat the next morning at breakfast. “Rose, could we go for a ride today?”

“I’d love to.”

“Don’t tell her all the embarrassing stories, Donna.”

“If I leave the good ones to you, they’ll never get told.”

“And I shall be glad to hear them,” Rose said, teasing him with a smile.

Once on the trail, Donna asked, “Tell me, how has John been?”

“Only a perfect gentleman. I didn’t know what to expect before I arrived, but he’s been wonderful.”

“Did something happen last night?”

“We had a good conversation.”

“I have to tell you, he looked so much better at breakfast this morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He’s been so lonely. A prince has to be selective in his friends anyway, but there’s hardly anyone he feels knows him for who he is, rather than his station.”

“I can imagine how lonely that would be.”

“That’s why it’s been so hard for him to find someone.”

“I see.” She was anticipating a remark about making sure not to break his heart, of which she had no intention.

“What I mean to say is that if he is as happy as he seemed this morning, then I’m happy it’s you.”

Oh, that was much different. “Thank you.”

“I know he’s my cousin, but he feels so much like a brother, so I care for him quite a lot.”

“And he cares for you. He’s only spoken fondly.”

“I have to warn you, he feels things quite intensely. And once he gets an idea in his head, it’s hard to persuade him to think of all else. But he is a good man, the best I know. He’s driven by an undying sense of loyalty to those he considers close.”

“What about those embarrassing stories?”

“You know, when he was really little, I’m just a little older than him, you know, he liked running around in the buff. As soon as he’d learned to walk, they’d take off his nappy and he’d run down the hall before they could get the next one on. Ran into a State dinner once.”

Rose nearly fell off her horse laughing as Donna regaled her with more stories.

\--

The whole week was filled with more tender moments, more meals with the family, more private time spent in conversation, all while falling absolutely head-over-heels, like they had been made for each other, they thought. Their hands certainly felt like it when they fit together; she fit perfectly to his side as they spent time in the library.

Each new day held something to discover about him. She adored the way he tried to impress her, even if she already found him impressive. Looking back, she realized James had wanted an admirer and not a friend. John, on the other hand, liked being the object of her teasing, often saying outlandish things to prompt it. James had resented her for such behavior. She loved that she could be herself with John in every way possible, and it was clear he felt just as comfortable with her.

The final night of her stay arrived. In the afternoon, the party traveled to the rustic cabins away from the lodge and settled in for the evening. Not a cloud hung in the sky, and Rose looked forward to seeing the stars.

He held out a mug for her. “They’ve spiced the cider.”

She sipped the hot beverage and hummed. “Oh, perfect.”

They drank for a while in silence until he said, “Shall we steal away?”

“I’d love to.”

John took her hand and they walked further into the clearing. The full moon lighting their way, they traveled in silence until the clearing widened.

“The pond,” he said. “We used to play out here as children. And it’s perfect for…”

“What?”

He looked at the sky. “Wait for it…”

She grinned at the streak of light in the deep blue expanse. “That’s amazing! I’d almost forgotten about the meteor shower in the excitement of this week.”

“It’ll go for hours.”

“It’s too bad we can't stay that long.”

“It is.” They smiled at each other like the besotted fools they were.

“Do you believe in shooting stars?” she asked.

“Wishes, you mean?”

“Yes.”

“No. I don’t think falling debris can grant wishes.”

“But what would you wish for if you did?”

He turned his gaze to her, contemplating. “Oh, I couldn’t possibly…”

“Tell me.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Is that what you’d wish for?”

“One isn’t supposed to divulge their wishes or they’ll never come true. But, yes, something like it.”

“Then I’d like for you to kiss me.”

His eyebrows raised. “Oh.”

“Oh? You weren’t expecting me to consent?”

“No, no. It’s not that.”

“What, then?”

“I’ve never kissed a woman before.”

“Never?”

“No.”

“Not even the women you’ve spent more time with?”

“No. I didn’t feel—not like I do when I’m with you.”

“But you want to kiss me?”

“Yes. Have you been kissed?”

“James kissed me a few times.”

“Was he any good?”

“Being an awful man aside, yeah, he was good. But I imagine he’d had plenty experience before me.”

“But you deserve better than that.”

“Like you?” She giggled. “You think you’re a good kisser?”

“I might be. Probably. Would help if I had some practice.”

“I’ve noticed your oral fixation, so you probably are.”

“We should probably see, shouldn’t we?”

“I think so.” She pulled his head down, molding to his body when he wrapped his arms around her. Rose had never felt as safe as she did then with their lips pressed gently together.

He rested his forehead on hers. “I liked that.”

“I liked it, too.”

“Was that better than James?”

“Not yet.”

“You mean I should practice more?”

“Yes.”

“Teach me?” He kissed her again.

Rose caught his bottom lip between hers and lightly sucked. He hummed and cupped the back of her neck and did the same.

“How was that?”

“Getting better. You catch on quick.” She shivered.

“Are you cold?”

“The night is a bit chilly. We should head back to the fire.”

As if on cue, a tuning fiddle could be heard from the camp. “Come on. We can warm up with some dancing. Donna will slap me anyway if I keep you longer.” Behind them in the bushes, a few twigs snapped and he immediately stepped in front of her. “Hello?” he called. “Who’s there?” She marveled at his first instinct to protect her. He pulled back a branch of the bush to reveal two figures.

“Gwen!—Rhys?” Rose and John spoke at the same time.

Gwen held out her hands. “I’m sorry, Rose!”

She grinned as she put together the scene. “No, don’t be. Who’s this then?”

“One of our cooks,” John answered. “Seems to me the offer to make yourselves comfortable was taken a little too seriously.”

Rose saw his stern look at Rhys and squeezed his hand. “Which is fine, really, no different than us sneaking away for a bit. Why didn’t you tell me, Gwen?”

“We’re leaving tomorrow, so what does it matter?”

“Of course it matters! You like him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Well, then. I don’t think we saw anyone out here, John. Let’s go warm up by the fire.” She tugged his hand and walked away. “She’s fine. Gwen wouldn’t do anything if she didn’t make up her mind to. In fact, she’s probably the one who approached him.”

“If you say so. We trust our staff, but I’d never forgive myself—”

She touched his arm. “I promise it’s fine. That’s sweet of you to be so concerned. In fact, John, I would feel awful if we kept them apart.”

“I—what?” He stared.

“It would be wrong to stand in the way of love.” She touched his chest. “Don’t you agree?”

“It would be a crime,” he said softly.

“We’ll just… y’know, have to think of a way for them to be together someday.”

He nodded.

She kissed his cheek. “Back to the cabins, then.”

He planted his lips on hers and his fingers threaded through her hair. “I love you. I know we’ve only known each other for a short time, but I am completely in love with you, Rose.”

She grinned. “Really?”

“Yes.” He stared at her dropped jaw. “I’m sorry, is that—”

“Shut up.” She kissed him again and caressed his cheek. “I love you, too.”

They eventually made it back to the cabins and spent the rest of the night dancing with family and friends, sharing one last kiss before parting. They’d forgotten they were with the others, but even their applause and cheers, even the assembled hordes of Genghis Khan, couldn’t pull them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tyler family packs up their luggage to stay at the Citadel for Yule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to finish. I hope y'all have enjoyed this, especially Rachel_lu. Thanks for all the kudos and comments.

_My Rose,_

_It has only been a week since your departure, but I find myself wishing we could travel back in time to our last night together. I can hardly sit through meetings of State without someone having to bring me to the present. Sleep evades me. My hand yearns to caress your cheek. My lips burn to taste yours._

_Yule is only a few weeks away. Well, more than a few; more like months. I want you here with me, you and your family. Yes, even your mother if it means I can be with you again._

_Yours,  
John_

\--

Yule had arrived, and the Tyler family piled into their carriages for the ride to the Citadel. Pete and Jackie traveled in their own, Rose took Gwen and Tony, and essential staff and their luggage followed them.

Sod all propriety. When John saw Rose step of the carriage, he ran straight to her down the Citadel steps and spun her around. Before he set her on the ground, they completed their reunion with a kiss.

Pete cleared his throat.

“Sorry, Dad!” Rose laughed. She never took her eyes away from John.

“It’s alright. Young love.”

“Yes. Well.” John approached her family. “Earl, Countess.” He offered his hand to Pete and bowed to Jackie.

She smacked his shoulder. “Don’t you _ever_ do that again! I’ll not have my daughter’s reputation sullied!”

“Mother!”

“Don’t you ‘mother’ me, Rose! I’m only looking out for you. What you do in private is your own business—within reason, I mean, don’t think that gives you permission to get even more handsy—but you’re not in private, are you?”

Rose rolled her eyes. “No, Mother.”

“So keep yourself to yourself, Mister,” she said, poking him in the chest, “unless you plan on making an honest woman of her!”

Pete placed his hand in the small of her back. “Jackie, I think it’s best we go greet the King and Queen.”

Her face lit up. “Yes, of course!”

John blew his cheeks out.

Rose hugged his arm. “Sorry. Her bark is far worse than her bite.”

“I dunno. She did smack my shoulder.”

She rubbed the spot. “Better? Could have been your cheek. She’s landed a few cracks before and they didn’t look pleasant.”

He grinned. “Would be better if you were holding my hand.”

She giggled and reached for it, and together they walked up the steps of the Citadel. Now that she'd taken a good look at the façade, she saw just how beautiful it was, how the tall spires sparkled in the sunlight. “I know you described it to me, but you hardly did it justice.”

“Shall we take the afternoon on a tour? I’m sure we could find plenty of private spaces, since that’s your mother's preference.”

She nuzzled his shoulder. “I’d love it.”

“I’ll have our lunch sent to the Grand Library. Donna and Lee will join us there.”

She sighed in relief. “Thank you. I’m not looking forward to my mother’s death glare the entire time we’re here.”

“Your father seems a bit more sensible.”

“He really is, and he balances my mother so well. If it weren’t for him, I’d go mad.”

“I’ve met your father. Brilliant. Good at cards. Never been happier to lose to someone.”

“He is brilliant. In fact, he’s the reason I agreed to meet you.”

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t know what to think of you. Then he said you were a good man, and if he said so, then I believed it.”

“So I have your father to thank.”

“Yes, you do.”

“I’ll be sure to mention it.”

“Mum’ll be fine later, especially at dinner when she gets to show off her formal dresses. She never begrudges an opportunity for that.”

“I’m happy to provide her the opportunity. It’s the least I can do.”

She bit her lip. “Can we go on that tour now?”

“I have the perfect place in mind.”

“Yeah?”

“The observatory. It’s the middle of the day. Nobody would even think to look there.”

“I like how you think. Lead the way.”

\--

Yule’s Eve rolled around, the time where loved ones exchanged gifts. Rose had gotten John a beautiful leather-bound journal.

“I’ll wait a moment on your gift,” he said, glancing around the circle.

“Being a showman? You don’t have to.”

“I want to. You deserve it.” Once everyone finished, he stood. “I have one more gift to give, and I wanted everyone’s attention for this. I told Rose when she arrived that I owed her father a word of thanks. She’d said without his good word, she might not have agreed to meet me, so for that, I thank you. Secondly, I owe the Countess a word of thanks as well. Thank you for raising Rose to be the independent, brilliant, wise, and capable woman she is.” He gazed at Rose, and she took his free hand.

“Too right!” Jackie interjected. She’d been a little heavy on the drink that evening.

“And you, Rose, I have to thank for giving me a chance. You’re the only woman I’ve met outside of my family who saw past the crown to man who wears it, and I’ve never been so happy in my life.” He reached inside his dinner jacket for the small velvet box and dropped to one knee. Gasps were heard around the room, but the only one that mattered was the surprise from Rose. “From the moment I saw you step out of the carriage, I knew we were meant to be. These last months apart from you were the longest of my life, and I never want it to happen again. Please, Rose, let me make this your home, and make me even happier by becoming my wife. Would you marry me?”

Rose then tackled him to the floor, sending the ring box flying behind him as he embraced her. She never looked at it anyway, and nobody recalled even hearing her say yes over the laughter and applause in the room, but she’d whispered it between kisses, and that was all that mattered to him.

Jackie, however, dove for the box and stared at the prize inside. “Oh my god, this is gorgeous!” Then she said, “My daughter’s going to be the _Queen!_ My princess is an actual princess now!” She burst into tears and saw the couple locking lips, screamed, “Get off the bloody floor this instant for god’s sake and put this ring on, so help me!”

Rose giggled and accepted John’s hand to stand. Jackie pushed the ring into his free hand, which he slipped on her finger. All she could do was smile at him.

He turned to the rest of the guests. “I’d suggest a toast, but I think a few of us have had a bit too much of that spiked cider.”

“Oh, you shut up!” Jackie smacked his arm again. “Come here!” She cupped his cheeks and peppered his face with kisses. “Oh, my perfect son-in-law!”

John’s face scrunched in disgust and he squirmed out of her arms, but one look at Rose doubled over in laughter made it worth it.

Jackie touched his arm again. “Seriously, though, when my Rose came home, I’d never seen her so happy. And if you make her happy, then I’m happy to welcome you into our family.”

\--

The wedding came and went in the spring. Then they left for their honeymoon, opting to spend some time at the remote Castle Tardis on the coast.

They woke after their first night to the sun peeking over the horizon and the breeze off the sea gently blowing the curtains.

Rose tied her robe and stepped onto the balcony. John’s arms soon encircled her from behind. She reached behind her to cup his neck. “This is gorgeous.”

His lips brushed her neck as he spoke. “Not as gorgeous as you naked in our bed. I’ve never beheld a sight more glorious.”

She shivered at the light puffs of his breath on her skin. “Yeah?”

“Come back to bed so I can see it again, my love.” He carried her and made sweet love to the queen of his heart.


End file.
